Lonely Ninken
by Tigress-of-the-Grove
Summary: Kiba had loved her all his life and now she was gone. In his grief a curse takes over his body. Now faced with a never ending curse he must go through life with Akamaru as his only life line from the loneliness. Will he ever find a reason to live again? Will love ever find him again? Warning character death! Kiba/OC READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for language and ninja awesomeness!


**Lonely Ninken**

**AN: Well I know I have a few other stories to type on, Things Better Forgotten, An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess, and my adopted story I haven't started Universal Love from Uchihablossom15 but I felt why not add another one on top of all the others! **

**Readers of Things Better Forgotten I started that one with a set plot that I messed with after the second chapter so now I am trying to figure out where I'm going with it.**

**Readers of An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess there should be an update on its way in the near future. Just fine tuning a few parts.**

**Readers of Universal Love from Uchihablossom15, I have yet to figure out where I'm going with that one too. But fear not because I will get it!**

**Now I wanted to say that the word Ninken is used to refer to ninja dogs. So a few may think this story is about ninja dogs but it isn't. **

**I also am going to have Akamaru talking to Kiba through thoughts. No one else can understand him though. **

**I also wanted to say in advance that those who are a fan of the character that dies please don't kill me. I like the character too but the only way this story will play out is with that person's death. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Now that I have all of that said please ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

Bum.. bum.

"Come on stay with me!"

Bum…..bum

"We're almost there don't you dare die on me!"

Bum…bum.

Kiba hated his hearing right now. He hated his stupidity, his sense of smell and wish he could just undo everything. He wished it all could go back to the way it was. He could tell he was running out of time. Akamaru ran through the trees with him as they raced against time and a dying heart.

Bum….bum

"I can see the gate! We're so close hold on! Just hold on!" Kiba could feel the blood soaking through his shirt. He knew it was there. He had smelled it for the past hour as the raced back home.

"Akamaru go find Sakura and Naruto! Hurry!" Kiba watched as his friend bolted through the gates and into the village.

Bum…..bum

"Come on hang in there a little bit longer! You can't die yet Naruto's waiting for you come on!" Kiba begged. He hated using Naruto against her but it was all he had. Kiba felt a quickened beat against his back.

Bum….bum

"That's it hang in there," he was so close.

"HELP! SOMEONE GET HELP! SHE"S HURT BAD!" Kiba screamed at the guard of the gate. They looked out a Kiba confused. They had seen Akamaru charge into the village and now they could see why.

"KIBA!" one the guards yelled as a kunai came whipping pasted his face. He turned around to face the woman who they had been running from.

Bum…bum

"Shit her heart is slowing again. I don't have time for this! Hurry up Akamaru!" he thought as he faced the woman, who had caused him such problems.

They had been sent on a simple mission to track down this lady and neutralize her. Of course that meant they wanted her alive. Why had he been so cocky? Why hadn't he just taken her damned advice!? Now if she died it would be his fault! He couldn't let that happen.

***flash back***

**Two days earlier**

There they stood in the Hokage's office waiting for orders. Both Kiba and Akamaru knew they would have to go after her. Kagura was once a member of the Inuzuka clan and she was their responsibility.

"Kiba, you do realize that I have sent a total of 5 different Inuzuka teams after Kagura. What makes you think that you and Akamaru can do it?" Tsunade started down at them. Kiba gave a small grin next to Akamaru.

"We can't fail," he said simply.

"Oh and why is that?" Tsunade looked at them skeptically.

"Cuz if we don't ma's not letting me be clan head," Kiba laughed nervously. Tsunade sweat dropped and thought about the conversation Tsume must have had with her son.

"Yeah it went down exactly like you're thinking," Kiba and Akamaru sweat dropped with Tsunade.

"Well I guess I have to send you huh." Kiba nodded sadly Akamaru snickered next to him.

"Fine I will send you but, you must take another shinobi with you," Tsunade smiled. She knew who Kiba would pick. "Do I even need to ask who you want to take with you?"

"I don't think so, you know who I work best with," Kiba smiled widely. Akamaru smiled next to him as the Hokage sighed.

"I'll send for her, and brief her, you three will leave tomorrow morning," Tsunade dismissed them and went back to her paperwork.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kiba and Akamaru bowed and walked out the door.

"Yes! Not only are we going on a mission to defend the families name were are also get to go on a mission with her!" Kiba fist pumped the air. Akamaru sighed.

"You do remember that she hasn't been on a mission since Pain killed her and brought her back. That and she died for Naruto," Akamaru thought to him. Kiba frown at him.

"Way to kill the mood spoil sport," Kiba kicked the ground as they walked out of the tower.

"Well someone has to keep your head out of the clouds. Last thing I want is having Shikamaru as a partner," Akamaru shivered at the thought.

"Well let's get home and tell Ma we got the mission." Kiba said as he jumped on Akamaru's back. Akamaru stuck his nose in the air and jumped up and down for a second before sprinting forward.

"Yay!" Akamaru yipped.

"What are you so excited about?" Kiba asked him as he tightened his grip on Akamaru's fur.

"Can't you smell that? Hana's home!" Akamaru barked and went charging home with Kiba hanging onto his fur as tight as possible.

The next morning they met up with their team mate and headed out.

"Uhno Kiba-san why is your family so eager to get hold of Kagura?"

"Well you see Kagura was a part of our clan. After Hokage-sama refused to make Kagura her apprentice Kagura freaked out," Kiba paused as Akamaru and him smelled the air and started running east along the tree tops.

"When Kagura freaked her partner, Akiro, went to my dad who was head of the clan at the time. Akiro told dad's dog what Kagura was up to and ended up betraying Kagura. A partner dog is loyal to their human only second to their pack leader which is of the clan's dog. Akiro, my father, and his dog tried to stop Kagura but she ended up killing Akiro for her betrayal and fleeing the village. Akiro was a great dog or at least that's what Ma says. She actually is Akamaru's grandmother. So that means she must have been amazing right Akamaru," Kiba smiled as Akamaru barked.

"Mother said that grandmother made the hardest decision a dog can make. The decision to follower your partner or your pack alpha, grandmother chose to protect the village and all of the children. She chose to betray her partner and it killed her inside. I hope I never have to do that, so never make me ok Kiba?" Akamaru asked him.

"Not a problem buddy," Kiba whispered in his ear. Their teammate halted forcing them to halt a tree branch a head of her.

"Kiba-san! Straight ahead four chakra signatures coming this way. One looks to be Kagura, be ready Kiba-san, I think we need a plan," she said as she dropped into a defensive stance.

"Alright! Akamaru and I got Kagura, you got the rest right!" Kiba yelled as he charged toward the signatures.

"Kiba-san, we need a real p plan!" his teammate yelled at him.

"Kiba! You can't be serious! We should listen to her!" Akamaru yelled at him as they met one of the other ninja's that were traveling with Kagura.

"Don't worry Akamaru; we're going to get the other ones as we go by now let's do this!" Kiba did a hand sign and Akamaru sighed turning into a copy of Kiba.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled as he took out two of the three other ninja's. Akamaru attacked the third as he split from Kiba. He bit down on the foreign ninja's neck killing him instantly.

"Great job, Akamaru now let's get Kagura and get home in time for supper. Don't want to miss Hana's cooking do you," Kiba smirked and ran at Kagura full force.

Kagura stood on a branch not far from Kiba with a grin stretching across her face. The wind blew her teal blue hair and made the bell in her head band jingle.

"Oh look another one from that good for nothing clan," she spat as she dodged Kiba.

"Your dog looks just like that traitor Akiro. I'd watch him they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Kagura snarled as she stared at Akamaru.

"Well I will never try betraying my village!" Kiba snarled back and nodded to Akamaru.

"FANG OVER FANG!" he yelled as he charged at Kagura. She smiled and with a small flick of her wrist a body appeared in front of her.

"K…Kiba-san," his teammate whispered.

"KIBA!" Akamaru threw his weight and they went off course. They landed and stared up at Kagura, who had their teammate against her chest.

"She is quite beautiful. I love her eyes, but she was so easy to trick. I thought a ninja saw through deception," she smirked and dragged her hand down his teammates face.

"We do!" Kiba watched as his teammate threw her weight back and got out of Kagura's hold and faced her straight on.

"Oh playing innocent. I love you even more. A kunoichi that knows how to use her charms," Kagura licked her lips and went down into the four legs technique.

"You bitch! The clan disowned you! You have no right to use that technique and Akamaru and I will make sure you never do again!" Kiba dropped into the same position and knelt by his teammate.

"Don't forget to use a level head Kiba," Akamaru growled as he stood next to Kiba and their teammate.

"Don't be a worry wart buddy! Let's bring pride to our clan!" he sprinted forward and clashed with Kagura. Anyone who would have been watching them fight would have thought they came across a pair of wild animals.

Kagura and Kiba slashed at each other with their claws and bit at each other with their fangs. His teammate attempted on multiple occasions to step in and help but was pulled out of the way by Akamaru before being attack by claws from both sides.

"Kiba-san we need to work together!"

When they finally separated, Kagura laughed stood up.

"Not bad for a pup but now it is time to see you squirm!" Kagura laughed and threw a kunai at Kiba. He was about to dodge it when it changed directions and landed square in his teammates chest. Kiba ran for his teammate and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Shit! Akamaru I think she's hurt really bad! What do we do?" Kiba panicked as he lifted her onto his back.

"We are a little over half a day's run from the village. I can create a distraction while use start running!" Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded. He ran for the village like his life depended on it and in a way it did.

"Please hold on!"

***End Flash back***

Bum….bum

He was a cocky fuck up and now it had cost him so much. He set his teammate on the ground to get a better look at her. Another kunai flew through the trees but it was stopped by one of the guard.

Bum…..bum

"Little puppy, little puppy look at what you did!" Kagura chanted but she stayed in the trees.

Bum….bum

"We're here it's just to get to the hospital now. Hold on," Kiba put his arms under her shoulders.

Bum…..…..bu

And he stopped. He waited for a moment but there was nothing. Her heart finally gave out. He shook her shoulders and begged but there was nothing. Tears streamed down his face. Akamaru stopped at the gate with Naruto and Sakura in tow.

"No," he thought as he ran for Kiba, but it was too late. Kiba held her body against his and screamed into the heavens.

"HINATAAAAA!"

**AN: And I am so mean. I don't know if you noticed but I didn't say her name through the whole chapter so that when it came to the end him screaming her name would be that much better. Yeah I know I'm a jerk but she had to die for him to be able to do what he does next. **

**Kagura is a character from the Naruto games but she isn't anything like what I made her out to be so those that are loyal game players don't be mad. **

**I hope you liked it even though Hinata dies. I played Akamaru out to be the level head of the pair I love it. **

**Please Review!**

**No flames I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**


End file.
